


Pregnant

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [223]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Dark, Dubious Consent, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, Public Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff





	Pregnant

“Dean!” Sam said from his throne, eyeing his brother who was on his knees in front of the throne. “Up.” Sam motioned, freeing his cock out in front of anyone that was in the throne room at the moment.

Dean moved up, and joined Sam, shifting from foot to foot, trying to shield his nakedness from all the other demons.

“Stop that. Don’t be ashamed.” Sam said, and Dean moved his hands away. “Sit on my lap, baby.” Sam said.

Dean moved quietly, curling into the touch that Sam gave, always so soft and gentle for him.

Sam rolled his hips and Dean bit his lip, feeling Sam’s cock rubbing against his flesh.

“Don’t block those noises. You need to show everyone who you love and who you belong to.” Sam said, rolling his hips again.

“Sammy.” It was soft, but Sam heard it and he grinned.

“You can say my name. It’s OK, Dean. You know you’re allowed to say my name.”

“Sam.” It was still a soft whisper, but Sam hummed happily, hands trailing around Dean to rest against his ass, fingers trailing around Dean’s hole.

“Ride me, Dean. I wanna knot that ass of yours. Fill you all up with my come. Fill you with my kids.”

Dean looked at Sam, as Sam grinned, hands playing with his ass, while he leaned his head, and lips started sucking on one of Dean’s nipples, and he rolled his hips now and then.

Gasping softly from the ministrations Sam gave, Dean felt himself starting to grow hard, slick starting to wet his ass.

As Sam worked Dean over, he pulled his head away, so he could look at Dean.

“Gonna breed beautiful and strong children, Dean.” Sam murmured softly, eyes glowing yellow. “Gonna keep you full with my babies.”

Dean nodded, giving a small moan as Sam wrapped a hand around his cock, hitting all the right areas that would make Dean come undone.

When Dean’s ass was open, slick making a mess between Sam and Dean, and Dean had the need, the craving, to be filled, Sam moved him so that he could sink down on Sam’s cock.

Sam started to fuck him, and Dean rolled his hips, bouncing and moaning softly.

“Yep. Definitely gonna keep you filled up.” Sam murmured, hand running through Dean’s hair. God, you’ll look beautiful pregnant.“

Dean grunted out an unintelligible response as he rode Sam, panting and keening.

"Just take me all in. That’s it baby. Take your Alpha in.” Sam said, praising softly.

When Sam’s knot started to fill, he started to thrust harder, making sure that he was nailing Dean’s prostate with every thrust, until Dean was crying out Sam’s name, loud enough for anyone in the throne room to hear.

Sam gave a final thrust, knot pushing inside Dean, and Sam knotted his Omega, coming heavily inside Dean, and Dean came with a sharp cry between the two of them.

When Sam and Dean froze, only soft pants escaping their lips, Sam pulled Dean slightly closer, so Dean’s head was relaxing on Sam’s shoulder. Sam has a soft smile on his face, as he rubbed Dean’s back softly.

“I bet I got you pregnant on the first try Dean.” Sam murmured in Dean’s ear. “I bet my offspring is already growing inside of you.”

Dean nodded, breathing softly against Sam’s shoulder, as he shut his eyes, half listening to Sam talk on and on about children and pregnancy.


End file.
